


Uma palavra ou dois a mais

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Enemies, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Vá lá, Arthur, vamos a casa de Alemanha!”“Enlouqueceste? Vamos assim, indefesos, à casa do inimigo? Reflete um momento, América, acha nas consequências, não acho que...”





	Uma palavra ou dois a mais

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Uma palavra ou dois a mais**

“Bem, este é o plano: Rússia e China vão tratar de Japão, França de Itália, enquanto Inglaterra e eu vamos tratar de Alemanha.” disse América com um sorriso, a dirigir-se às outras nações presentes.

“Que beleza! Assim vou ter oportunidade de socializar com uma outra nação!” exclamou Rússia, a sorris, e depois abstraiu-se e fez uma expressão maligna. “Pelo menos antes de destrui-la.” acrescentou com um tom inquietante, a assustar França, que tentou com complacência de afastar-se do homem.

O único que tinha um ar irritado era Inglaterra.

“Podes dizer-me porque sempre tens que decidir tu por todos?” perguntou ao seu irmão, chateado.

América não preocupou-se, e deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

“Vá lá, Arthur! Verás que vamos divertir-nos! A Alemanha é tão um bom lugar!”

Inglaterra ficou vermelho.

“Não vamos de férias, Alfred! Acontece que estamos no meio duma guerra, se não tivesses-o percebido!” repreendeu-o, mas não arranhou minimamente o sorriso do outro.

“Oh, eu sei, mas a guerra ainda não começou, por isso não vejo porque, enquanto estudamos o inimigo, não podemos aproveitar para dar uma volta!”

“Alfred, mesmo queres tanto fazer-nos derrotar antes que a guerra comece?” chiou Inglaterra. América fez um sorriso cintilante.

“Eu não posso estar derrotado. Eu sou um herói!” declarou, a causar gemidos por parte dos seus aliados.

*

“Vá lá, Arthur, vamos a casa de Alemanha!” disse América ao seu irmão, a chegar perante a habitação de Ludwig.

“Enlouqueceste? Vamos assim, indefesos, à casa do inimigo? Reflete um momento, América, acha nas consequências, não acho que...” protestou, mas o menor tinha já tocado à campainha.

Quando Alemanha abriu, ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, com expressão estupefacta.

“Mas... mas o que fazeis aqui?” perguntou por fim. Inglaterra pôs-se uma mão na cara, enquanto América usava o seu sorriso melhor.

“ _Guten morgen Deutschland!_ ” exclamou, num horrível sotaque alemão. “Sabes, a guerra incumbe, e nos estamos aqui para estudar um pouco o território.”

Arthur deu-lhe uma cotovelada, pero ele pareceu não perceber.

“Deixais-me ver... somos inimigos e tens vindo à minha casa para informar-me do feito que estás a analisar o meu território?” o seu tom, mais que sarcástico, estava confundido. América acenou com a cabeça, ainda com expressão satisfeita.

*

Era tarde. Inglaterra e América caminhavam para a casa. As suas caras estavam cobertas de hematomas, e ambos coxeavam.

“Bom, não percebo... porque Alemanha zangou-se tanto?” perguntou Alfred.

Inglaterra rangeu os dentes.

“América... deus deu-te dois orelhas para escutar o dobro e uma boca para falar metade... mas aparentemente esqueceu de dar-te também o manual de instruções.” chiou.

América ficou absorto por uns segundos, depois voltou a sorris e dirigiu-se para o seu irmão.

“Amanhã vamos a visitar Japão?”

Arthur parou para olha-lo. Depois, suspirou.

“Sim, Alfred. Amanhã vamos de Japão.” resignou-se.

Nunca ia aprender.


End file.
